Planet Shima
Planet Shima is an extremely massive ungoverned ghetto slum planet located in the South Galaxy. It is 70,000 times the size of the Sun, with a population of about 800,000,000,000,000,000 people. It is independently owned and overran with crime. It also has its own warforce (powerful space crime leaders), due to this, it has sparked controversy during the Great Universal Revolution, over ownership by GUAOF. The entire planet is controlled by the Universal Underground Triad and has high rates of prostitution, gambling, drug abuse, trafficking, and other crimes. It is ranked among the most dangerous places in the universe. Many powerful villains and mafia leaders thrive in the city, especially the lower darker slums, and many come out at night. Overview The planet was originally inhabited during the Black War around 785,000 Before Age. The war was between a large authoritarian space empire and rebels, who felt the government was far too strict on their freedom. The empire won, after pushing the thousands of rebels onto a single planet--Shima. They decided to let them go and have the planet to themselves. The rebels formed a government, however, it was weak and loopholed, and eventually became non-existent and collapsed on itself. Over hundreds of thousands of years, the planet grew into a large, overcrowded shithole. The surface of the planet is 92% slums and ghettos, the rest being large empty deserts full of trash and rubbish. The planet does have a formal government, however, it is virtually non-existent and extremely weak. The planet is mostly ran by crime syndicates and small community governments, divided into sectors. Infrastructure and Culture The buildings on Shima are stacked on top of each other and built onto the sides of each other. The planet is extremely polluted and has a very high reproduction rate. The richest on the planet make the equivalent of $100 a year. Most inhabitants collect money and food through crime and robbery organizations, and even the most moral and pure of families resort to using crime as a way to survive. The planet has no crime system, and so hardly anyone can get persecuted. The planet is also so complex, criminals can easily escape. The entire planet is basically a city and extremely complex in its roading, especially with its uncontrolled building. The planet is flat, and the buildings are basically skyscrapers, going up as much as 3,000 miles above ground level, having over 3,000,000 storys of houses on top of each other. Along with that, the buildings continue underground, going as deep as 26,000,000,000 miles deep, meaning over 500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 floors, each very small, on in each scraper. Along with this, there are scrapers shoved right next to each other for approximately 800,000,000,000 miles each. Overall, there are a lot of buildings, most underdeveloped tenement houses. Conditions on the planet are extremely low and most of the buildings are tiny un-air conditioned shacks that are sagging, sometimes collapse on each other, and have very hard ways to access food or necessities (the roads are small cramped alleyways). It is not unusual to find thousands of bodies a day of those who died from starving to death or disease. Murder and wild animal attacks are also common. The planet itself has native giant black slug creatures with sharp teeth that sneak through the ground, climb up stairs, tear down doors or get through walls and rip people to shreds for food and make shacks their nests to reproduce in. The planet consists of an extremely high population, but there is no formal culture. There are thousands of cultures. However, there is little room to hold large gatherings and no public places. Every man for himself. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Lookout I/II